


Sussurri di futuro

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nella notte che diventa giorno, sussurri d’amore parlano di futuro. È il seguito di “Sogno”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sussurri di futuro

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 10-12 aprile 2013  
>  **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
>  **Tipologia:** One-shot  
>  **Rating:** per tutti  
>  **Genere:** romantico, introspettivo  
>  **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale  
>  **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale  
>  **Epoca** : Post 7° anno  
>  **Avvertimenti** : AU  
>  **Riassunto:** Nella notte che diventa giorno, sussurri d’amore parlano di futuro. È il seguito di “Sogno”.  
>  **Parole/pagine** :  650/2.  
>  **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida “[Sette giorni per un sorriso](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=53428850)” lanciata da [“Il Calderone di Severus”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/)
> 
> Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta “Sorrisi”.  
> 

Il sole era sorto e brillava nel cielo, là dove la luna aveva illuminato il loro notturno incontro d’amore.  
Abbracciati, avevano seguito il suo lento e maestoso sorgere: avevano osservato le argentate tenebre della notte stemperarsi nelle tonalità del viola e poi tingersi delle delicate sfumature del lilla prima dell’alba, le dita che teneramente s’allacciavano in un inestricabile nodo d’amore; infine avevano visto sfolgorare l’oro del nuovo giorno, l’uno negli occhi dell’altra.  
La notte era trascorsa veloce, languidamente abbracciati, appoggiati sui cuscini con i volti vicini: occhi negli occhi, labbra sulle labbra, respiro nel respiro.  
_Sorridendosi._  
Il sorriso _dolce e bello_ di Elyn si fondeva con quello adagiato con _dolce passione_ sulle labbra di Severus, regalando loro brividi di voluttà.  
Dalle labbra sottili del mago usciva solo un sussurro tiepido, senza il suono della sua voce profonda: in quel modo, però, riusciva a parlare con meno sofferente sforzo.  
E quella notte, Severus lo sapeva molto bene, le parole erano importanti, molto importanti.  
_Più importanti di sempre._  
Erano parole che dipingevano il futuro, chiudevano un’epoca di dolore e aprivano la porta su un’altra vita, finalmente felice e piena dell’amore cui sempre aveva anelato, ma cui s’era condannato a rinunciare per espiare le sue imperdonabili colpe.  
Ma quelle colpe, Elyn le aveva perdonate, le aveva perfino amate; con le sue lacrime d’amore e di perdono sembrava aver tolto l’ombra del sangue dalle sue mani ed ogni notte faceva da scudo al suo sonno respingendo i fantasmi dei suoi tormentosi incubi.  
I sussurri lievi del mago carezzavano delicati la pelle di Elyn, vibravano d’amore e s’incontravano nel chiaro di luna con l’amore che finalmente Elyn poteva rivelargli, adesso che Severus le aveva aperto non solo la mente ma anche il cuore.  
Il sorriso di Elyn era raggiante più che mai e la dolcezza che il nome del mago assumeva sulle sue labbra era una splendida promessa d’amore.  
\- Severus…  
Il mago s’abbeverava a quelle parole, suggendo piano lo sconosciuto miele del bacio: si inebriava del sapore della bocca di Elyn e con lenta progressione ne scopriva ogni languido ed appassionato segreto, travolto e guidato da un desiderio che diveniva sempre più evidente.  
No, il suo corpo non aveva ancora la forza per amarla, ma sicuramente era dominato da un’ardente voluttà che la sottile seta nera del pigiama non poteva trattenere né nascondere.  
Ma non era quello l’importante, per Severus.  
Tutto ciò che gl’importava era Elyn, il suo sorriso, il suo amore ed il perdono che, insieme alla vita, gli aveva regalato un nuovo futuro in cui anche lui, nonostante tutte le sue colpe passate, poteva finalmente essere felice ed amare.  
Elyn sorrideva, bella e splendente, abbandonandosi tra le sue braccia, in quel rispettoso amore che ora meravigliosamente l’avvolgeva ma che fino a poco prima aveva creduto riservato solo e per sempre a Lily. Lo aveva letto nei ricordi del mago, nel dolore spezzato di un amore mai ricambiato; l’aveva visto quando ancora Severus si dibatteva tra la vita e la morte, gli occhi neri sbarrati nel delirio febbrile del sangue avvelenato dal morso letale di Nagini.  
Ma le cose erano cambiate, giorno dopo giorno, sorriso dopo sorriso.  
Elyn ne aveva avuto più volte il sospetto, ma quando aveva cercato conferme nella mente del mago, la sua estrema sensibilità di Legilimante aveva notato l’impacciata ritrosia a farla accedere liberamente ai suoi pensieri: si era sentita quasi rifiutata, così si era ritratta, senza più cercare risposte, rassegnata ad amarlo in silenzio, accontentandosi di potergli restare vicino ed aiutarlo a tornare a vivere.  
Ora, invece, Severus le aveva detto che l’amava e nulla più importava se non la profonda e luminosa dolcezza dei suoi occhi neri da cui traboccava l’amore, il suo sorriso felice ed i suoi baci delicatamente appassionati.  
La porta della stanza del San Mungo era sigillata dalla magia e nessuno poteva ascoltare le loro parole d’amore, dolci sussurri di futuro colmi di passione.  



End file.
